User talk:Galactic Empire12
Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Battlerina! Thanks for your edit to the Puffle Platoon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ninjinian (Talk) 18:01, May 3, 2009 -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 18:09, May 3, 2009 RE: Wiki Policies Thanks for your requests & ideas for the Club Penguin Battlerina. I will be forwarding your requests as soon as tomorrow and the projects will be starting ASAP. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 17:17, 6 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Website I will need to be added onto the site, though. My WordPress account is ''clubpenguinpins. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 17:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hola Mr Wiki senior, me gusta mucho tu website RE: its alright, i didn't really care about the soviet russia remark. i only cared about that remark you said about RV and me. and to answer your statement; no, you could never pwn me >:) Bugzy 20:14, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Siggy Test Galattico Impero 12 Il Inquisitore parla 13:16, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Staff Template Colours I need the colours that you want for your Staff Template in Hex Colour Codes. http://html-color-codes.com/ website is a good site to check out colour codes. Template:GE12. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 10:02, 10 May 2009 (UTC) What the?! How is the Arctic Cock rude? Please un-delete it. blah 04:17, 27 July 2009 (UTC) How are people going to find his name rude? I think "Arctic Cock" has a better ring then "Arctic Rooster". Huh? C**k? What are you talking about!?!?!?!? Why can't I just name him Arctic Cock? But I like Arctic Cock better then Arctic Rooster or Arctic Roast! Seriously, are are people going to find that rude!?! How is it rude! What is so rude about it? Seriously, I could complain about anyone of these articles and request that it get a name change. What the hell is your problem? I didn't re-change the name and you didn't explain to me why you think the name is rude. Seriously, un-delete it or I'll contact Ninjinian. Hey! Could you like, un-delete the "Arctic Rooster" blah 03:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Advertising Neither, I'd rather have neither linked to than the Un-CP. However, rememnber this: We'll still be linking to you no matter what. Besides don't you have respect for decency? Just one time, can't you take a stand for cleanliness and NOT advertise it? Or at the very least, could you give an appropriate warning on the page that links to it? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 17:21, September 18, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Does Ninjinian, the Founder, approve? Hey GE I'm running for GFX staff now! Vote for me plz! I am da bomb! 18:02, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Mainpageheading Dude, could you like, put a edit thing on Template:Mainpageheading so that users can click it and the edit page for the main page opens. Try. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:34, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi You should keep editing your articles. Like the Puffle Platoon. That hasn't been edited since May, and it's your main project. Keep editing, it, I really want to see it! 'Mectrixctic ' - I am da bomb, whether you like it or not! 17:53, September 22, 2009 (UTC)